Some content protection architectures used to protect content stored on optical discs, such as Blu-ray Discs complying with the BD+ standard, store protected content along with virtual machine code containing instructions on how to unprotect the protected content in the optical disc. During playback, a player reads the protected content and the virtual machine code from the optical disc, and a virtual machine in the player executes the virtual machine code to unprotect the protected content. Once the protected content is unprotected, the player can play the content. While this scheme offers a certain level of protection, over time, a hacker may be able to hack the content protection algorithm used to protect the content. Once the content protection algorithm is hacked, there would be no mechanism to prevent unauthorized use and copying of the content.